


Night in Sundari

by Kittyhawk



Series: Snapshots Through Time - A Female Obi-Wan Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi x Satine Kryze, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Female Obi-Wan x Satine, Oral Sex, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Fingering, completely self-indulgent wlw smut, f!Obitine, fem!Obitine, genderswapped character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: After months on the run from bounty hunters and mercenaries the Mandalorian Duchess Satine Kryze and her Jedi protectors return to Sundari. Satine and Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi have grown close during this time and spend a passionate night together before Obi-Wan and her master Qui-Gon Jinn return to Coruscant.





	Night in Sundari

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Laelior for beta reading and for your moral support while writing this (i.e. listening to my ramblings and random headcanons about female Obi-Wan)!
> 
> Speaking of headcanons, Satine is a year or two older than Obi-Wan and almost a head taller.

Night fell slowly over Sundari.

For the first time in over a year Obi-Wan wore her lightsaber hooked openly to her belt and her padawan braid falling free down her back, not hidden away or pinned up to conceal she was a Jedi.

They survived months on the run, being hunted by bounty hunters as well as by beasts, and between Obi-Wan and Satine something more than friendship bloomed. Much more, if she was honest. She wasn’t sure how much Qui-Gon knew, but he surely suspected something. 

Now they were back at the palace, and it was almost time to say goodbye. 

Gazing at the dinner table set before her, Obi-Wan fiddled with the hem of her tunic. Her Jedi tunic, not one of the shirts and trousers she had worn as a disguise on the run, but proper Jedi robes. Putting them on that morning had been almost ritualistic. She didn’t remember the last time she had gotten dressed so consciously, so hyper aware of the garments she was putting on; every movement was familiar and yet it wasn’t as soothing as she had thought it would be.

Plates with different meats, dishes filled with vegetables, casseroles, stewed dumplings, tubers - the whole variety was overwhelming. And sitting at a table to eat for the first time in over a year was frankly disconcerting. That was it. Not the fact that Satine’s dress hugged her form in all the right places, Obi-Wan thought, carefully ladling Tiingilar onto her plate. She felt Qui-Gon’s gaze on her, felt the worried nudge over their bond. She looked up, forcing herself to smile. A frown fleeted over his features and she knew she hadn’t done anything to dispel his worries.

Obi-Wan felt torn in two, an inner turmoil ready to tear her apart. It was a relief when dinner ended. She stood, bidding first Satine and then Qui-Gon a good night, and retired.

The door to her chamber closed behind her, and she let out a deep sigh.

Tomorrow she and Qui-Gon would leave Mandalore and return to the temple on Coruscant, to her friends, her family. And while she ached for her friends and the home she had known all her life, she also dreaded leaving. Part of her wanted the smallest excuse to stay here, with Satine, but she couldn’t give up her dream of becoming a Jedi Knight. Or could she?

Yes, you could, her inner voice told her, but you don’t really want to. Being a Jedi is your life.

Obi-Wan scoffed. A few months ago she would have been packed and ready to go in no time. How things changed.

_Ever in motion the future is. _

Her comm chimed. She picked it up, glancing at the message from Satine, and smiled. An invitation.

Cautiously, she reached out along the training bond to her Master. There was no response, only a sense of peacefulness.

He was either asleep or in deep meditation.

Good.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door of her room and quietly stepped into the dimly lit hallway, following it to one of the smaller palace gardens. There, at the far end, stood a familiar slender figure, hair gleaming almost silver in the moonlight. Obi-Wan cast a questioning glance to either side and frowned at the lack of guards stationed at the entrance. Likely Satine had sent them away, and while Obi-Wan was grateful that they were alone she had also just spent a year as the Duchess’s bodyguard.

Obi-Wan swept the garden with her eyes, reaching out with the Force to seek danger. All was quiet. 

“I sent them away,” Satine began as soon as Obi-Wan stepped close enough. “I wanted to be alone with you. Don’t worry, I had them check the perimeter before they left and they haven’t been gone long.” She reached out her hand.

“I thought as much,” Obi-Wan replied, lacing her fingers with Satine’s. “Which is also why I didn’t comment on the lack of guards.”

“Ever the dutiful Jedi,” Satine retorted with a humorous tinge that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Obi-Wan bowed graciously. “Ever at your service, Your Grace.” She fell in step beside Satine and they slowly circled a pond, fingers intertwined. For a while neither spoke.

At length, Satine stopped, stepping into Obi-Wan’s path.

“Obi, cyare,” Satine whispered, pulling the younger woman closer, “can we forget that I am the Duchess of Mandalore and you are a Jedi? At least for tonight?” 

_Cyare. _

_Beloved. _

The word rang in Obi-Wan’s ears. A breath caught in her throat, and she nodded. 

“I would like that,” she admitted, stepping into Satine’s personal space, heart racing. The duchess traced her fingertips along Obi-Wan’s jawline and leaned closer, pressing a lingering kiss on the Jedi’s lips, and she responded, kissing back. Satine’s tongue teased her lips and she parted them willingly, deepening the kiss, tasting the lingering sweetness of Alderaanian wine. 

Eventually, Satine broke the kiss, eyes fixed to Obi-Wan’s face. She swallowed.

“I would like more,” the duchess said hesitantly. “Much more. I … would like to continue what we started in that cave on Draboon.” She paused. “What I suggested. Before Qui-Gon came back. I understand if you don’t want that. You are jetii.”

_Draboon. _

_The cave. _

_The kiss. _

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched. She had assumed Satine’s suggestion - confession - had been strongly influenced by the venom mite poison and the painkillers. 

_“You taste so good,” Satine had whispered after kissing her, “I want to taste more.” _

“We’re not celibate, contrary to what everybody thinks,” Obi-Wan finally replied, her voice a notch higher than usual. “We are allowed to have sex, just not … attachments.”

“Oh.” Silence. Then, “Have you ever?”

Blushing, Obi-Wan answered, “What, had sex? Yes, but not with another woman. You?” She didn’t mention being rather attachment-prone.

Satine nodded. “Both.”

“Then you can guide me.”

The older woman slowly licked her lips. “It would be my pleasure, but perhaps we should take this inside?”

Obi-Wan laughed quietly. “That sounds prudent, unless of course there is a secluded area here for us to, ah, visit?”

Shaking her head, Satine turned onto the path back toward the palace. “Not in this garden. That was a serious oversight on my side. Now the guards will see us after all.” She paused, considering something. “We have to pass your rooms. Do you think we will run into Qui-Gon?”

“He’s sleeping,” Obi-Wan told her, carefully checking the bond with her master.

“One problem less.”

Nobody apart from the guards saw the two young women walking the hallways together, talking quietly until they reached Satine’s chambers. She pushed open the doors.

Pulse racing, Obi-Wan stepped inside, softly closing the door. She felt … she wasn’t quite sure. What the kriffing Force was she doing? This was different than blowing off steam with a random stranger after a few drinks. Not that she ever wanted Qui-Gon to find out about that, either, even if it wasn’t technically forbidden. She wanted this. _ Really _ wanted this. Her body ached with desire.

Lost in thought, she followed Satine deeper into the room.

“Obi-Wan?”

She turned, coming face to face with Satine gazing down at her.

“Are you alright?” the young duchess asked. “You don’t have to -”

She gasped as Obi-Wan closed the distance between them, reaching up, fingers threading into her hair, and kissed her. Their tongues met, swirling around each other slowly. Satine’s hands found her hips and slid to cup her butt, pulling Obi-Wan flush against the taller woman.

A groan escaped her.

Breathing heavily, they broke apart, Satine's hands resting on Obi-Wan's rear, Obi-Wan's around Satine's neck.

"I want you, Obi," Satine whispered. "I wanted you in that cave on Draboon, I wanted you the first time I saw you practicing a kata, so strong and graceful. And I want you now."

"Then take me," Obi-Wan replied, her voice a sensual growl.

Biting her lip, Satine held her gaze before moving her hands to unbuckle Obi-Wan's utility belt, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. Next came the tabard and the outer tunic.

“Why do you Jedi wear so many layers?” Satine asked, undoing the fastenings of Obi-Wan’s inner tunic and slipping it off her shoulders before divesting Obi-Wan of her boots and trousers.

Standing there in her small clothes, Obi-Wan smirked. “Says the fully dressed duchess with the elaborate hairdo.”

“I may be fully dressed yet,” Satine said, stepping behind Obi-Wan. She brought her lips close to Obi-Wan’s ear, palming her breast with one hand. “But I’m not wearing anything under this dress.” Her breath ghosted over Obi-Wan’s skin, sending a shiver of delight down her spine.

“Nothing?” Obi-Wan asked, tilting her head slightly as Satine began kissing her neck. 

“Nothing.”

Satine’s hand went lower, slipping under the hem of Obi-Wan’s underwear and rubbing small circles over her sensitive mound.

“Osik,” Obi-Wan hissed through her teeth, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against Satine’s shoulder. It felt good, so very good. She shuddered with pleasure. Satine’s fingers teased her, stroking her clit with a feathery touch. Wetness gathered between her legs, a tightness building inside her.

“Such filthy language from such a pretty mouth,” Satine murmured, dragging her finger through Obi-Wan’s folds, eliciting another gasp from the redhead and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. The Duchess broke the kiss, her lips traveling along the column of Obi-Wan’s neck to her shoulder and further down. Fabric rustled softly as Satine lowered herself to her knees, guiding Obi-Wan to turn around.

Looking up at the flushed Jedi, she smirked. “Sit down.”

Obi-Wan did as instructed, watching Satine crawl closer, a predatory gleam in her eyes. Satine nudged her legs apart, skimming the sensitive flesh of Obi-Wan’s inner thighs with her fingertips until she reached the apex. Spreading the folds with one hand, she leaned closer, her breath hot on Obi-Wan’s womanhood. 

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched. The Duchess of Mandalore was going down on her. The kriffing Duchess of kriffing Mandalore was going down on her.

Satine ran the broad of her tongue along Obi-Wan’s slit before flicking it over her clit. She licked and sucked relentlessly, her tongue circling Obi-Wan’s clit before slipping two fingers into her core. Obi-Wan tensed, letting out a string of expletives, her release coiling like a snake ready to strike. The sensation of Satine’s fingers curling inside her along with the feeling of her tongue flicking mercilessly over her sensitive nub was becoming too much. She mewled, arching her back, her hands gripping the edge of the recamier. 

The coil sprang. Obi-Wan shuddered, her release sending a shockwave through her body as her inner walls clenched around Satine’s fingers. The duchess gave her one last languid stroke with her tongue before placing a path of open-mouthed kisses on Obi-Wan’s stomach, through the valley between her breasts, up to her lips and kissed her hungrily, the salty-sweet flavor of her release lingering on her tongue. 

“Come for me again,” Satine purred against her lips, her hand still at the apex of Obi-Wan’s thighs, dipping her fingers into the velvety womanhood again. Sliding them slowly in and out, her thumb brushing her clit. “You are so beautiful when you lose control.”

She picked up speed, rubbing faster, her eyes trained on Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan moaned, her second release washing over her. Satine smirked, satisfied.

“Kriffing Sith hells,” Obi-Wan rasped, gazing at the ceiling before propping herself up on her elbows and looking at Satine. “Your turn, Your Grace. I believe you are a bit overdressed.”

Satine’s smirk widened. She began undoing the laces of her dress, letting it slip slowly down her body until it pooled at her feet. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed it on it’s path, sliding over the swell of Satine’s breasts, the curve of her hips to her long, shapely legs. Satine walked past her. Mouth dry, she followed, her gaze resting on the rounded buttocks swaying in front of her, leading her to a large bed.

The duchess cast a glance back over her shoulder and crawled onto the bed, patting the space next to her. Obi-Wan laid down beside her, reverently trailing her fingertips up Satine's thigh and over her stomach, coming to rest just below her breasts. After more than a year on the run they were both thinner than they should be. 

She pushed herself up, meeting Satine's lips with a chaste kiss. A low frustrated moan escaped the duchess when Obi-Wan pulled away. She took in the blonde’s appearance. Satine’s hair fanned out on the pillow, lips parted, pupils blown wide with desire. Obi-Wan cupped a breast, thumbing over its rosy tip lightly before taking it in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it. Sucking, licking, pulling the pebbled bud between her teeth, and then turning her attention to the other side.

Meanwhile, her hand wandered south, skimming over the curls between Satine’s legs. Eager, Satine let them fall open. Obi-Wan chuckled softly around the pert tip in her mouth, and slid her finger between the wet folds. Satine’s hips bucked as she brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers roamed slowly back and forth, teasing at her entrance, circling her nub. 

Satine wreathed under her touch, lifting her hips to match the movement of her fingers.

“Obi,” she panted. “Obi-Wan. Gedet’ye.” _ Please. _

Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, Obi-Wan moved between Satine’s legs. She placed a row of light, feathery kisses on the inside of her thigh, her fingers spreading the folds. Hesitating, she licked her lips, and gave an experimental swipe with her tongue. Growing more confident, she licked with the broad of her tongue, then ran the tip back to Satine’s entrance tracing her folds with her tongue, circling it slowly before dipping it inside.

Satine gasped, bunching the sheets in her hands as Obi-Wan flicked her tongue over her clit again and again, her fingers trailing through her slit. The gasp turned into a moan when two fingers slid into Satine's heat, pumping slowly in and out, fingers curling against the sensitive spot in Satine’s core.

"Elek!" Satine gasped, her legs tightening around Obi-Wan’s head, slender fingers digging into Obi-Wan’s hair, desperate to keep her right there. Her hips bucked against Obi-Wan’s mouth as the redhead kept up her ministrations, tongue exploring her clit, licking, sucking, and Satine was rapidly approaching the brink.

She fell apart with a cry, her body tensing and her inner walls clenching around Obi-Wan’s fingers. The Jedi circled her sensitive nub slowly with her tongue, giving it one last flick before pulling her fingers out of Satine and crawling up beside her. 

“We should have done this much earlier,” Satine said, sounding rather breathless. Obi-Wan hummed in agreement, laying down next to the duchess. Satine's fingertips traced slow patterns on her stomach, the cool air slowly drying the sheen of sweat on their skin. She rolled onto her side, draping a leg across Satine and leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss. Heaviness seeped through Obi-Wan’s limbs, and she broke the kiss, resting her head on Satine’s shoulder as her body relaxed. Sadly, her mind did not.

Obi-Wan turned pensive. She had to get up and go. She had a duty. "I should probably go soon." 

Sweet Force, she didn’t want to. 

"Stay the night. Don't worry about tomorrow just now," Satine whispered.

Obi-Wan huffed sullenly. "You sound like Qui-Gon.” Using her best Qui-Gon impersonation, she continued, “Focus on the here and now, Padawan." 

“He’s a wise man,” Satine replied gently, wrapping her arm around Obi-Wan’s midriff, “and he just wants the best for you, as any guardian should.”

Obi-Wan frowned, but nodded. She had to make a decision. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and reached out to the Force for guidance. It whispered around her soothingly, telling her what she already knew deep in her heart. No matter her attraction to Satine, or her feelings for her, she, Obi-Wan, was a Jedi. 

“You are right. I will enjoy the here and now, and worry about tomorrow when it arrives,” Obi-Wan replied, pressing herself against the duchess. Satine gave her a small, knowing smile. 

“I’m sure we can repeat this. After all, I have to go to Coruscant from time to time, and if you happen to be at the temple at the same time -,” Satine’s voice trailed off.

The corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth twisted upward. “Are you suggesting a friends with benefits arrangement?”

“Perhaps,” Satine replied, a mirthful twinkle in her eye. Obi-Wan let out a measured breath, and nodded. She could do that. _It's still attachment_, her inner voice pointed out.

Ignoring it, she smiled, “Sounds good to me.”

A comfortable silence filled the room as they drifted off to sleep, content.

* * *

Saying goodbye the next morning tasted like ashes in Obi-Wan’s mouth, despite their agreement. She didn’t trust herself to say more than necessary. Leaving was the right decision, she knew it was, but that didn’t stop the undercurrent of remorse. She started to follow Qui-Gon up the ramp of their ship. 

“Padawan Kenobi,” Satine called, standing there fully adorned with lilies in her hair, “remember, you are always welcome here.”

Obi-Wan bowed. “Thank you, your Grace. I will keep that in mind.”

She turned, gripping her pack tightly as she walked up the ramp. Qui-Gon sat in the pilot’s seat, silently going through the lift off procedure. Biting the inside of her cheek, Obi-Wan took up her place in the co-pilot’s seat and powered up the console.

“I’m glad you’re here, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said suddenly. Surprised, she looked up. He chuckled. “I’m aware this wasn’t an easy choice for you.” He gave her a hard, but not unkind, look. “You two haven’t been the most inconspicuous the past months.”

Heat crept up from her collar and her ears burned with embarrassment. How much did he know? She fervently hoped that none of her experiences from the previous night had trickled through her bond with Qui-Gon. She steeled herself, fully expecting a lecture about the danger of attachments, but none came.

“Calculate our hyperspace-jump while I take us out of the atmosphere,” he told her, firing the ignition. The ship rocked lightly, and lifted from the platform. “We will meditate as soon as we've made the jump to hyperspace, and then you will begin the mission report.”

“Yes, Master,” she confirmed, focusing on the task at hand as Qui-Gon piloted the ship through Sundari, away from the palace, away from Satine. Passing through the gates of the domed city, the vessel began its ascent through the planet’s atmosphere and into space. The calculation for the jump flashed green, and they hurled through hyperspace, back to the organized life at the temple filled with coursework and saber classes and meditation.

They were going home, but a piece of her heart would stay here.


End file.
